1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to connection of insulated conductors and, in particular, to a new and useful apparatus for effecting a cutting-away of insulation and the establishment of a contact over electrical connectors and to a method of effecting an electrical connection and to a blank element for effecting a clamping sleeve contact for contacting a cable wire laterally to the contact sleeve axis, particularly for cable wires and telecommunications.
A similar cutting and clamping sleeve contact is known from German Pat. No. 32 36 867. This cutting and clamping sleeve contact consists of a sleeve made from plastic, at the periphery of which two clamping slots with a latch position are provided, and of a metal cutting/clamping contact with a contact slot. It is, thus, a two-piece system. When pressing an insulated wire into the contact slot, the opposite sharp edges of the contact slot cut first through the wire insulation and penetrate then into the conducting core of the wire. By means of cutting and clamping sleeve contacts, insulated wires can thus, be connected without screws, soldering and wire-stripping. The cutting and clamping sleeve contact can be mounted free-standing on a surface or in a housing. To this sleeve contact, only cable wires having a certain diameter can be connected, as the cable diameter to be connected depends on the slot width of the contact slot and of the clamping slot.